What I've been missing
by monkey-is-licking-my-face-OMG
Summary: So, Sasori decides to create a human like body for himself so he can enjoy some of the little things he liked when he was young... But what happens when Deidara finds out? WARNING Yaoi! Lemon! BoyXBoy!  Aka Yummiess  Dont like then DONT LOOK IT UP!


**CJ:** I'm VERY bored right now so I decided to right this little DeiSaso oneshot ^^ I know I have like 2 stories still in progress (Blue eyed Uchiha and Love, Friendship, Family, Life) Plus I got a few going that I haven't posted yet coz I get extremely bored coz I got WAY too much time on my hands and so I start writing new fics that I think up =P SOOOOOOO Here's just a _little _thing that popped into my head hehe Lufflesssssss

* * *

><p><em>It's almost perfect...<em>Sasori thought as he started the finishing touches on his new puppet body. This body was different to all his others, because of the fact that it was just like a real, human body. The reason behind this creation was simple. He wanted to feel again. Not all the time, just when he was at the base, where he very little chance he could be harmed.

He had to admit, he missed the feeling of the warm sun on his skin, the feel when the cool breeze would blow through his red hair on windy days, the feel of sand or dirt or grass between his toes when he walked, he even missed that weird electric feeling he got when he use to bump his funny bone when he was a child. Yes, he missed being human. So he created a body that had to be taken care of as if it were truly real. He had to feed it, clean it, hydrate it and yes, empty it. (**A/N** In other words, it would have to go poopieess or weewee! :3)

He smiled slightly when he stood back to see the finished product. It was perfect. There were no hints to it being artificial. It looked exactly as he did when he was young.

He reached forward and opened a very un-noticeable lid in the chest where the heart should be. As quick as lightening, he switched his heart cylinder into his new body.

He had to wait a few moments before he could move, and then a few more until he could move with ease.

At first, he couldn't really feel much, but then his body began to pick up everything, every sound, every smell, every taste and finally every touch. After a little while, he began to get a strange feeling in his stomach. The feeling was faintly familiar and it took a moment to realize that it was hunger. So he made his way to the kitchen. He made sure there was no-one around to see him before he grabbed a whole lot of food and drink and went back to the room.

He looked at the food he'd gathered, most of it was stuff he would use to make a sandwich... Or five. There was bread, cheese, butter, tomato, lettuce, he'd gotten a glass of water and as a treat, he got a glass of apple and black current juice and a big bowl full of strawberries. God, how he missed strawberries.

He quickly made a couple of sandwiches (**A/N** a couple being about eight in this case xD) and gobbled them down hungrily and gulped down the water. He then took the strawberries and juice over to his desk that sat under the window. He neatly set everything on the desk onto the floor and crawled on top. Then, after opening the window to let the warm sun in, he began eating the strawberries and sipping the drink.

After a short moment, he decided that something was missing. He couldn't quit figure out what, so he just ignored it.

He rested his chin on the window sill as he nibbled way at his fruit. Taking a deep breath and enjoying the smell of fresh air as he took a sip from the glass in his hand. He didn't notice a certain blond poke his head through the door, which ment he also didn't notice said blond making his way over to him.

"What are you doing? Un" The question caused Sasori to jump and almost knock the bowl on the floor.

"D-Deidara? When did you get in here?" He tried to sound casual as he turned to face his partner, but failed with that slight stutter.

"Just then, un. Now, can please answer my question." Deidara said. Sasori looked at the food and drink.

"I'm… Eating… What does it look like?" He tried to make it sound as if it was nothing new, but, of course, that didn't fool his partner.

"You're a puppet, Danna… You can't eat un" Deidara frowned. Sasori mental cursed. Now what was he going to say? The real reason behind him creating this body would make him seem weak… In his mind anyway.

"Um… Well… I…" He didn't know what to say, he was panicking. This sort of feeling, he didn't miss.

"…You look different Danna un…" Deidara said quietly. He leaned on the desk towards the red-head, "Did you do something…? Change something…?" Sasori shook his head and looked away.

"N-no!" He said quickly. His face went bright red when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"You feel… Warm… And, you're… Blushing?" Deidara suddenly grabbed Sasoris face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "Are you human! Un" He demanded. Sasori quickly averted his eyes.

"Not… Exactly…" He mumbled, "I only created a body that… Feels human…" His voice was quiet.

There was a moment of silence between the two, until Deidara finally spoke.

"So… This body is practically human… Which means you can feel?" He asked in a low voice. Sasori nodded, still looking away.

"Hmm… If you created a body to be practically human… Does that mean that you have all the parts of a human? Un" The blonds question caused Sasori to immediately look at him , only to see the seductive smirk on his partners face.

"Wh-what parts…?" He stuttered. Deidaras smirk widen.

"You know what I mean," He leaned closer and breathed in the red-heads ear, "Sasori" The way he said Sasoris name instead of the usual "Danna" was enough to cause the red-heads heart beat to quicken.

"Well, let's j-just say that I don't…" He muttered, prying his face from Deidaras hands and looking away. He could practically feel the smirk on his partners face.

"So… I'll just check for myself then, shall I? un" Deidara whispered in Sasoris ear. The red-heads eyes widened at that and he quickly looked up just before he felt a hand snake down his chest to the hem of his pants.

"Deidara, wh-what are you… Ahh!" He couldn't hold back a moan when he felt the hand travel into his pants and began to stroke him softly.

"Hmm… So you have this…" Deidara said, giving it a squeeze. This action caused Sasori to throw his head back, panting.

"D-Dei… Ngh… Why are you…?" He couldn't finish his sentence before Deidara used his free hand to bring Sasoris face to his so their lips could meet.

Sasoris eyes widened at the sudden contact. He didn't know what to do, considering he'd never EVER been kissed before.

He couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped his lips when Deidara pulled away and stopped the movement from his hand.

"What's wrong Sasori?" The blond asked. Sasori sat there, panting, for a moment before he spoke.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked. Deidara softly stroked the back of Sasoris neck.

"You don't seem to know what you're doing…un" He said. Sasori blushed and looked away. It didn't take long for his partner to catch on.

"You've never done anything like this… have you?" Deidara asked. Sasori shook his head in reply. He felt really embarrassed. He was, technically, a grown man, and was still a virgin. He shyly looked back at Deidara, who was, to Sasoris surprise, smiling.

"Good," The blond said quietly, "That means I'm the first to ever touch you like this…" He pulled his hand back and crawled up onto the desk then leaned down and whispered into his partners ear, "Don't think about what you're doing, just do whatever you thinks feels right, ok? Un"

"O-ok…" Sasori said quietly before he felt Deidaras lips on his again. This time, he responded, kissing back shyly. He felt Deidara smile into the kiss.

He was just getting use to the soft, sweet kiss, when he felt Deidaras tongue glide along his bottom lip. He gasped at the new feeling, giving the blond a perfect opportunity to push his tongue in and taste his Danna. He massaged Sasoris tongue with his own, earning a soft moan from the red-head.

"mmm… I love that sound…" He mumbled against Sasoris lips, "I want to hear more…" His hand traveled down until it reached its destination. He then began to stroke Sasori through his pants.

"Oh… D-Dei…" Sasori moaned, closing his eyes. Deidara felt his own pants tightening as he listened to the soft moans and gasps coming from the red-head. He used his other hand to gently push Sasori down so that he was laying on the desk, he then took his hand away and replaced it with his own clothed erection.

The two moaned as Deidara grind their hips together. The blond removed his partners shirt, then grabbed one of the strawberries from the bowl and ran it up Sasoris chest, squeezing the juice out onto the pale, sensitive skin.

Sasori shuddered at the cool feeling of the strawberry juice. He gasped when he felt Deidara begin to lick up the juice. The blond didn't stop at the juice, though. He kept going up, nibbling on his collar bone slightly then continued up his neck, over his cheek, until he reached his mouth, in which he was quick to dive his tongue into. At that point, Sasori had become a bit more confident about kissing, so he began to move his tongue with Deidaras.

The kiss became more and more heated with each passing second. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidaras neck and pulled him closer. After a moment, Deidara pulled away, earning a whimper of protest from Sasori.

"Don't worry," The blond chuckled, "I was just thinking that maybe we should take this over to the bed… This desk isn't very comftable…" Sasori nodded slightly. Deidara smiled and crawled off the desk.

Sasori sat up and was about to slide off, when Deidara wrapped his arms around his waist and began kissing his neck. Sasori moaned and tilted his head and wrapped his legs around Deidaras waits. He didn't even notice when he was lifted up and carried over to the bed until he was gently dropped onto of the sheets.

Deidara quickly removed his own shirt before climbing back on top of Sasori and kissing him. He then started to pull the smaller man's pants and boxers off at the same time. It was only when Deidara was also completely naked that Sasori got a good look at the blonds manhood, and it was then that he began to worry.

"D-Deidara…" He said in a quiet voice. Deidara looked down at him, instantly seeing the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?" He asked, his heart sinking at the thought. Sasori shook his head.

"N-no… I was just wondering… If it's going to… h-hurt…?" He said. Deidara gave him a small smile.'

"I won't lie Sasori. It will for a short while, but not long. I promise it will be good." He said before kissing Sasoirs forehead. This gesture caused the red-head to blush furiously.

"O-ok… I trust you" He said. This made Deidara smile. He leaned down and began to suck and nip at Sasoris neck, causing more of those wonderful moans and pants. He then reached his hand down and began to stroke the red-head, which increased the volume of Sasoris moans.

"Ah… D-Dei…" The smaller man moaned, bucking his hips. Deidara smirked.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. Sasori nodded.

"Oh… Y-yes…" His voice was filled with lust and want, making it harder for Deidara not to just take him right there and then. After a short while, he lifted three fingers up to Sasoris mouth, who looked up at him in confusion, until he hear a simple word. "Suck." After that command, he took the fingers into his mouth and began running his tongue over them, occasionally nipping the tips.

The sight nearly drove Deidara insane. After a moment, he tore his fingers away and shoved all three into Sasoris entrance, receiving a loud scream of pain in return.

"Fuck! Sorry… I got a little carried away…" He muttered, kissing the tears from the corners of Sasoris eyes. He began moving his fingers as gently as he could, but was still causing the poor red-head pain.

"Ahh! Deidara! It hurts! Please take them out!" Sasori cried.

"It's ok, it'll be better soon," Deidara said soothingly, then added, more to himself, "Now… Where is it…?"

"D-DEIDARA!" Sasori screamed in pure pleasure as his back arched. Deidara smirked, _There it is…_ His smirk disappeared when he saw the state of Sasori. It was enough to make him drool. The smaller man lay there, panting, flustered, his lust filled eyes half lidded and staring up at him.

After he saw that, he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his own member, hitting Sasoris prostate dead on and making the red-head scream out again.

Deidara began moving slowly, beginning to pant heavily. He began picking up speed as he heard Sasoris moans of pleasure.

"F-faster! Ahh! D-Dei!" The puppeteer moaned loudly. Deidara was happy to comply.

"Mmmngh! So… Tight…" He panted. He began thrusting harder and faster into the smaller man, until he hit that little bundle of nerves again. And when he heard his name screamed out again, he lost control. He placed his hands on either side of Sasoris head and began thrusting in and out as hard and as fast as he could.

Sasori began screaming as his prostate was hit again and again and again. His legs were wrapped around Deidaras waist, while his arms lay above his head. He managed to move one hand down and grip Deidaras. The two laced their fingers together. The two were completely lost in each other. They could only feel each other, only hear each other, only see each other.

They were both getting close to the edge. Deidaras free hand went down and began pumping Sasori in time with his wild thrust. With one final scream of Deidaras name, Sasori came hard on both their chest. His walls clamping tighter around Deidara, causing him to follow the red-head over the edge while moaning his name loudly.

After a moment, Deidara pulled out and fell onto the bed next to Sasori. Both of them panting heavily. The blond then rolled onto his side and pulled Sasori into his arms. The smaller if the two tensed slightly, before relaxing and snuggling into him.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamt of that…" Deidara sighed. Sasori looked up at him, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Really…?" He asked quietly. Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," He kissed his forehead, "I've been in love with you for a while now." Sasoris eyes widened.

"I-in love? W-with m-me?" His voice was just above a whisper. Deidara looked down at him.

"Yeah. I love you, Sasori." He said. Sasori blushed, his heart felt like it was going to burst. Before this happened, he didn't give any of his emotions much thought. He simply ignored them all. But now… Now that he thought about it… Now that he thought about the way Deidara affected him. Always knew his pressure points, was always the one person who could make him calm down when he became un-necessarily angry, the way he made him feel more like a human the a puppet, the way he always made the room seem brighter when he came in. Sasori smiled when he came to his realization.

"I love you too, Deidara." He said. Deidaras smile widened and he kissed the red-head lovingly.

The two cuddled up to each other once Deidara pulled the covers over them. The blond nuzzled his new lover. That was when Sasori realized what he was missing earlier. It was Deidara. The one thing he didn't have that he truly wanted was Deidara. And now he had him.

CJ: SO There you gooo! First full lemon that I've done! How'd I do? I hope it was alright ^^ lawl PWEASSEEE R&R!


End file.
